In a data transmission system, one or more signals are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver through external transmission links. If the bit period of a transmitted signal is shorter than the transmission time of the transmitted signal, as in high speed transmission links, reflections of the transmitted signal may arrive at the receiver with the main transmitted signal. The signal reflections may corrupt the transmitted signal received by the receiver, causing loss of the transmitted data.